Shattered ice
by BeautifulWonderland256
Summary: It was just a normal morning in the Lamia scale guild, that is until Lyon receives heartbreaking news. The Fairy Tail wizards who left to compete for the position of an S Class wizard disappeared along with the island they were inhabiting. All members were presumed dead, leaving Lyon to reminisce his past with his beloved rival. Lyon X Gray.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, obviously.**_

_**Lyon X Gray **_  
_** This was just something that came to mind about how Lyon reacted when he found out what happened to Gray and the others during the S Class training mission. I hope you enjoy ~**_

_**Edit: For some reason Fanfiction originally did not post the dialogue I added. Sorry about that.**_

Lyon entered the Lamia Scale guild tiredly, stretching out his arms as he walked over to the bulletin board that hosted all the missions up for grabs. He was hoping that there would finally be a job that was worth his team's time. The last few had been meager quests that would hardly be considered a challenge. After all, with Toby, Yuka and Sherry on his team there really was no mission that was too difficult for them to handle. It was all a matter of time before he got promoted to S class and could take the actual interesting missions.  
Weary onyx eyes scanned the abundance of fliers for a mere moment before the doors to the guild were flung open, the calming early morning tranquility of the building shattering in an instant.  
Irritably, the eldest ice mage grumbled softly and turned around, crossing his arms as his team ran up to him, seemingly out of breath. They better have a damn good reason for being so loud so early. The sliver haired male was far from a morning person.  
"Lyon!" Sherry cried, her eyes brimming with tears as the threesome stopped in front of their leader, uneasiness settling within them at the Ice mage's glare. "We bring news that I am afraid harvests no love. None at all..."  
Lyon raised an eyebrow slightly, his agitation temporarily forgotten as he studied his comrade's faces. He hadn't seen them this glum since Galuna island.  
"What's wrong?"  
Sherry bit her bottom lip as she glanced from Toby to Yuka, hoping that they were not depending on her to inform the ice wizard of the news they were told. She just couldn't bear to tell the man she loved such heartbreaking news.  
"Come on!" Lyon demanded, his patience wearing thin, "What the hell is wrong with you three?!"  
Yuka sighed softly and clasped his hands in front of him, his eyes downcast.  
"You know about the Fairy Tail guild having their S class tournament this week, right?"  
The maker magic wizard nodded his head slightly, having heard such news. He had also heard that his fellow pupil of Ur, Gray Fullbuster, was one of the few selected to compete in said competition.  
He couldn't help but wonder if the reason why they were so disgruntled was because the younger mage had lost and they believed that that would disappoint him. Not that it actually would. The silver haired man would be damned if he allowed the raven to best him yet again.  
"Well... There was an accident on the island the mages were on... Unwanted company landed on the island and there was a dragon attack..." Yuka dared a glance up at the leader that his team so adored, his expression saddening as he spoke his next words. "The island was completely annihilated and no survivors were found... Lyon... Gray is dead..."  
Gray is dead...  
Gray Fullbuster is dead...  
The last part of his small, crumbling family was snatched away from him...  
Black eyes widened as those thoughts kept circulating in his mind, a growing sense of dread settling in his stomach.  
No... That couldn't be true... Gray was strong... Much stronger than Lyon gave him credit for... There was no way he could be dead. The last member of his exclusive family... left him just like all the others...  
"And?"  
Three pairs of eyes stared up at him in complete and utter shock at the ice mage's cold words. His tone was emotionless as was his pale face. He seemed completely indifferent to the fact that his childhood friend was killed so suddenly...  
"Are... Aren't you sad..." Sherry whispered, bringing her hands up to her mouth as the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes finally betrayed her.  
"Sad?" He snickered, hiding the pain from his voice as he put on his frigid mask. There was no way he wanted his friends to see him cry. He wouldn't show them any sign of weakness.  
"Why should I care? Gray doesn't mean anything to me."  
Not even Lyon himself believed his words.  
"You don't have to hide your pain..." Toby encouraged, his face harboring the pain he felt. They all knew the cold emperor was just suppressing his true emotions towards the subject. They knew him far too well for his charade to work.  
"I cannot hide what doesn't exist. If he was weak enough to let himself be killed by a dragon than maybe he deserved to die."  
Without another word the silver haired male left the guild hall with a huff, not wanting to allow the conversation to advance any further.  
Instead he quickly made his way back to his apartment, maintaining a stoic expression as his mind buzzed with different thoughts. No.. He wouldn't allow anyone to see him show the grief he felt at the news. No one would know how much that information actually killed him on the inside.  
Shaky pale hands just barely managed to unlock his front door before his body shook with silent sobs that over took him. Tears streamed down his cold cheeks as he slammed the door shut and slid down the length of the door, numerous different emotions searing through his being.  
He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees before laying his head in his lap and, for the first time since Ur died, the cold emperor cried.  
"How dare you, Gray Fullbuster..." He spat the name as anger mixed with the depression he felt, "How dare you die on me!"  
His sobs deepened as he snickered, finding his situation dryly humorous. During his time in Galuna island he wouldn't have cared in the slightest if the pathetic raven met his demise. At the time he would have thought that that was the fate he deserved for murdering their dear teacher, but now... Now he wished beyond everything else that the news was incorrect, that the fairy Tail members had somehow managed to survive the onslaught of the dragon's fury...  
The air in the room dropped to a frigid temperature as the ice mage's rage deepened, ice beginning to form around the apartment as his emotions continued to surge, but he didn't care. The furniture should be salvaged from any magic he inflicted upon it while his dear Gray could not...  
His Gray... No, Gray was never truly his. The silver haired mage never even mustered up the courage to tell the brat how he truly felt about him... He never told the Fairy Tail wizard that he loved him...  
Yes, it was true. Lyon Vastia loved Gray Fullbuster. It was a fact that the Lamia scale creator magic male had stopped denying long ago.  
He had loved the raven ever since they were mere children training under the powerful wizard known as Ur. Despite the darkness that seemed to drape over the raven like an unshakable blanket Lyon could not help but feel an attraction to the young boy, although at the time it was a simple childhood crush that was meager in itself. He wanted to seal Gray's darkness away just as badly as Ur did, although he would never admit it out loud. At the time it was the only way Lyon could think of to get the Dark blue haired boy to smile in true happiness. But it was against the cold nature that he harvested to show such emotions, especially to the male that served as his rival.  
However, love is a fickle thing. It really was astounding how swiftly complete love could switch to blind hatred. After Ur's death Lyon despised the 8 year old younger ice mage. He was the reason that he could never achieve his goal of surpassing their master.  
Because of that brat he lost the mother figure he had grown to love over the years. He had allowed yet another family member to die before him.  
From that day on he couldn't stand Gray and instead focused on resurrecting the very demon that his master gave her life to kill. Thinking back on it now he realized how utterly stupid he was. He allowed anger and revenge to take control oh his life for 10 years. He stained his hands with blood just because of the fact that he wanted to prove that he was better than the female ice wizard; that he had surpassed her. He became the one thing he always feared. He became a monster.  
It was only the encounter he had with Gray at Galuna Island that his view on the world changed. Gray was right... He was indeed just a beast in a cage, lashing out at a world he hardly even knew. He had allowed himself to be corrupted...  
As he watched his long time rival sail away from the island he felt the hatred he clung so tightly to throughout the years disappear and instead, love replaced it once more. It was only because of the raven that he joined the guild that he now considered his family. Lyon was living a better life now with his friends. He truly could never thank Gray enough for what he did.  
Thank him... It dawned on Lyon that he had never once thanked the younger ice mage for steering him in the right direction. Instead he was arrogant and belittled the male, refusing to show anyone that the cold emperor truly did have a heart. A frozen one at that.  
Gray Fullbuster was the only one that managed to thaw it and tear his way into the barren organ he called a heart. The stripper managed to change his life in so many ways, ways that the raven himself was not even aware of.  
"Gray..." He rasped, his throat becoming sore from the soft whimpers that managed to escape him every so often. "Thank you... For kicking my ass and showing me that there was more to life than to beat Ur... Now I can make my own name for myself. I am no longer Ur's prized pupil, no, I am Lyon Vastia, proud member of the Lamia Scale."  
He rubbed his eyes as more tears slid down his raw cheeks and he tangled a hand in his silver hair.  
"Ur... Please watch over him for me..."  
With a last, shaky breath Lyon ran a hand down his face and pulled himself up, wiping the remaining tears away. He wasn't going to give up. Yuka had said that no bodies were discovered, that meant that there was a chance that the Fairy Tail guild members somehow managed to survive. He wouldn't stop searching until he either found a body or his beloved family member. Even if he had to spend the rest of his life scouring the water he would not leave it be.  
Gray was the last person left in the world that the silver haired mage loved and he would be damned if he allowed him to be stolen away from him again.  
"I will find you, Gray." A new resolve bubbled in Lyon's mind as he clenched his hands tightly to his sides. "I will become stronger and become an S class wizard for you. I'll live for the both of us until I can bring you back home safe and sound. That is a promise!"  
With a new fire blazing in his usually icy eyes Lyon exited his home in haste.. He was going to see to it that all the Fairy Tail members were brought back to their guild and loved ones. Nothing could stop him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to extend this into a multiple chaptered story... Probably four? That depends, do you guys want me to make this with an actual plotline or should I leave it as a short little fanfiction? Also I apologize if Lyon is a bit OOC. I tried to keep him in character, but I'm not sure how that went.**

_Chapter 2:_

The bright afternoon sun caressed pale skin gently, silver hair flowing with the soft breeze of the wind that flew past every so often as a certain mage made his way down the almost deserted street, seemingly lost in thought. The male's mission had gone rather flawlessly, taking no more than a week for the ice mage to complete.

The job itself had been simple enough; take down a monster that kept demolishing villages and kidnapping some maidens. Honestly to Lyon it sounded more along the lines of a child's Fairy Tale. He mused softly to himself at the thought that the job would have been perfect for the Fairy tail guild.

The mission was nothing like the bedtime stories told to kids, however. There was no epic battle to save a maiden or even a overwhelming battle between the supposed hero and the villain at hand. It was much simpler. It was surprising that reports regarding the mission had stated that several other wizards had taken the challenge and faced the horned beast but none had managed to beat it. In fact, not one mage had even been granted the opportunity to tell their tale, for whatever was left of them was now buried 6 feet under. That is, except for Lamia Scale's very own Lyon Vastia.

Although that hardly served as a surprise, after all, such a task was mere child's play for one of the strongest S class mages in Lamia Scale. The mission itself was a S class exclusive one, thus making it so Lyon had to complete it by his lonesome while his team awaited his return. He had originally attempted to convince them to take up a mission of their own, seeing as he wasn't certain how long the mission would take.

Despite his attempt at persuasion his team refused to take a job without him coming along. At the time the ice mage just mumbled something about stubborn fools under his breath, silently relieved and thankful that they would wait for him to come back.

As the silverette looking around at the numerous shops littering the cobblestone streets he had to admit that he rather enjoyed being back. The mission had only taken a week, which is several days shorter than he had first expected. Not that that exactly disappointed him. The enemy was weaker than he had accounted for and was thus demolished in no time flat. Such an occurrence served as an annoyance and a compliment to the older ice wizard. He was irritated that he was not faced with a worthy opponent, yet it proved that he had gotten much stronger over the past few years. However, his strength was not the only thing that managed to grow throughout the past 7 years.

His friendship with Sherry, Yuka and Toby grew as well as his friendship with the fellow members of his guild. After everyone got used to his egoistical, arrogant nature they began to warm up to the newcomers. Lyon dared to even think of the mages as his family and the guild as a second house. Oh yes, there was hardly a place like home. A small smile crept to pale lips and the wizard hummed softly at the thought.

It was ironic to think that only years ago home would have been yet another meaningless word that he heard idiots mumble about, praising it ever so highly. The last time he ever truly believed he had such a place was when he was with Ur. After her death he was doubtful that he would ever have a lovely homelike place again, yet here he was, with two places that he could refer to as such. His comfortable apartment and his beloved guild. It seemed as though Gray had been right about guilds after all.

He stopped abruptly, feeling his body stiffen and a sense of despair threatened to cloud his mind once again at the thought of his past rival.

"Gray..."

It had been 7 years since he received the heart wrenching news of the fate that had befallen his rival and his fellow guild members. Almost immediately after the horrid information had spread and had been confused Lamia scale and Blue Pegasus teamed up along with the other guilds of Fiore to search for the missing Fairy Tail mages.

Together the guilds had searched every inch of water in and near the immediate location of where Tenrou Island once stood. They searched persistently for months at end, everyone refusing to believe that the strongest members of Fiore's number one guild had merely disappeared in thin air along with the island. But finally, after 8 months with not the slightest sign of life the guilds began to give up hope of finding the members alive.

Thus the large scale searches ceased and they, instead, begrudgingly settled with erecting a glorious grave in honor of each and every powerful Fairy Tail wizard lost on the island. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were the only ones that refused to give up, having fought along side with some of the now lost members prior.

They continued their search for several more months before even the stubborn and ever flamboyant Blue Pegasus guild drew back their sea searches, seemingly giving up as well. It was around that time that Lamia Scale gave up as well, finding it pointless to continue. If the members had somehow managed to escape they would have shown up by now. It was futile to continue.

Lyon had been the least willing to give up. He continued searching, even after the crestfallen fairy Tail guild stopped with heavy hearts, refusing to accept that they were gone. That his prized rival had fallen so soon. He wouldn't believe that Gray was dead...

He just couldn't believe it... A year passed, full of false hopes and not a shred of evidence, yet the stubborn last remaining ice mage refused to let up his futile quests – not that he would admit that they were futile – his friends became concerned, worried that their leader,who claimed to be unfazed by his rival's death mind you, was running himself ragged with his nonstop searches. But they never voiced their ever growing concerns directly to Lyon, fearing his ever growing agitation. Instead they remained by his side and supported him, only offering him bits of advice if they believed his rash decisions could potentially affect his health. They could only hope that the lost mages could be found either dead or alive.

It was only after Gray's would be 20th birthday came and went a year and a half after his disappearance that Lyon's excursions dwindled until they came nonexistent. He began instead spending his time taking as many missions as possible and training harshly when he found himself at the guild between jobs. He somewhat returned to his former self, much to his team mates relief.

What exactly brought about the sudden change they were not certain, although in the long run they supposed that it didn't quite matter. It seemed as though the silver, spiky haired male had a new goal.

The cold emperor sighed warily, running a hand through his locks as he continued his strides, this time moving slower. He had long ago given up searching the endless ocean for the raven and his comrades. He had allowed himself to completely obsess over discovering some sort of clue as to where Tenrou and it's inhabitants vanished to. It was only after a special day had come and passed that he finally gave up and realized that he was only wasting his time. Instead he focused on the other part of the promise that he quietly made to Gray that fateful night. He would become an S class mage and live a full life for both of them.

After each mission he would stop by Magnolia to visit Gray's grave before he returned to his guild. Once a year passed with no clue as to the whereabouts of the missing wizards a portion of land in a nearby cemetery was donated so that each mage could have a proper grave stone. The other Fiore guilds and magic council, besides the Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale guilds, had long since given up hope and deemed it only fit to honor the presumed dead with the dignity they deserved. For the remaining Fairy Tail members this was an omen, yet also a slight relief. They felt slightly better knowing that they had a place where they could visit their lost friends, even if they were not actually there.

It was personally saw to by the magic council that each Fairy Tail member had a finely crafted grave marker with a symbol of their magic, their guild sign and their name engraved in the fine granite. A professional Undertaker saw to the making of the gravestone for every lost mage, that is, except for a girl by the name of Lucy Hearfilia and the ice boy Gray Fullbuster.

A man claiming to be Lucy's father insisted upon having the marker made himself, wanting to do at least something for the little girl that he lost. The cold emperor often saw the man by his daughter's grave whenever he went to visit his rival's. Each time he could only hear the old man mumbling a series of apologies to the grave, his head down and shoulders hunched forward, no doubt crying.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I should have been there for you when you were younger... I should have protected you like father's are supposed to do... I'm so sorry, Lucy... Please come home soon..." The man's back straightened slightly as he stood up from the grave. "I've made sure to get you a present every year though. They will all be waiting for you when you get back soon..."

It looked as though the female mage's father hadn't given up hope either. Lyon couldn't help but pity the poor male. The next few times he visited the graveyard of the Fairy Tail wizards he found that the normal rose that adorned the celestial wizard's grave was wilted and dead. Usually her father would come and replace it often, although by the look of things the old male hadn't come in at least several weeks. The ice mage couldn't help but wonder why exactly that was.

As for Gray, Lyon saw to making his marker personally.

He knew that the younger ice mage would be displeased to have a stone marking his so called final resting place, so the silverette decided upon crafting it from none other than his unmeltable ice make magic.

The maker magic wizard was pulled from his train of thoughts as he heard several pairs of heavy footsteps race towards him from in front of him, his name coming from familiar voices.

"Lyon!" Yuka called, panting as he waved to the silver haired male frantically, a small smile on his lips. "We have good news!"

Lyon raised an eyebrow at the male in question, stopping once they finally managed to catch up to him.

"Is that so? What is it?"

The pink haired female mage grinned brightly at Lyon and clapped her hands.

"It is from the product of love, I just know it! Nothing else could have done such a wonderful thing! Just Love!"

"What on earth are you babbling about, Sherry? Someone tell me what is going on before I freeze all your asses."

The three excited teammates exchanged an excited look before replying simultaneously. "Blue Pegasus has news about the missing Fairy Tail wizards !"

Toby nodded happily and fought the urge to howl in joy.

"Yeah! Black is back!"

"Toby, his name is Gray!" Yuka muttered.

"Oh right... WELL GRAY IS BACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lyon's head was filled with a mixture of different thoughts and emotions as he made his way down the busy streets of Magnolia with his friends by his side. But, as peruse not a single relieved sign showed on his pale face, which is besides a small, satisfied smirk. Not even the cold, cruel emperor could completely hide the thrill that pulsed through him at the news that after all this time the lost Fairy Tail mages had finally returned and beat the odds.  
Not that that surprised the elder ice mage. Even he knew that that guild was capable of achieving anything they set their mind to. It was a relief to find that this case was not the exception. After 7 long and grueling years the missing mages returned alive and from what Lyon was told, well.  
The Lamia scale creator magic mage couldn't help but wonder what Gray looked like now. He had received very little information thus far surrounding what exactly occurred that led to the discovery of Tenrou Island. He merely took to assuming that perhaps they were stuck on that island for the last several years, although such an idea seemed to be rather unlikely. With all those powerful mages who harbored differing magical abilities Lyon was certain that after all that time they could have found some way to return home.  
Silver hair swayed slightly as its owner shook his head subtly, dismissing the thoughts. He would hear the wizard's stories soon enough and would then kick his pupil's ass for making him worry for all these years. After all, Gray would now be a grown man, at the tender age of 25. The ice magic wizard guessed that with age the raven's looks would only improve, if that was even possible.  
He himself had also changed quite a bit throughout the years. His childish antics and thoughts had all but dispersed, making way for a more mature frame of mind as well as a more masculine build and appearance. It seemed as though time had been giving to him as well.  
He was reeled back into reality as a somewhat familiar guild loomed in the near horizon, although that was not what had originally captured his attention. It was the overwhelming aroma of livestock that caused him to crinkle his white nose in slight disgust. It truly had been a pity to watch the ever powerful Fairy Tail guild fall so swiftly with the absence of their key members. Throughout all their hardships they were now reduced to a farm like building with a worn down sign. That was no doubt difficult for the youths to see upon their arrival.  
Without even a moment of hesitation the ice mage's smirk reappeared as he flung the doors open, none too lightly might I add, as he was confronted with a swarm of happy, laughing people. The once nearly desolate building was once more chocked full of life.  
So it was true after all, was it…?  
He immediately recognized several familiar yet distant faces. He assumed that time had managed to allow him to forget a few of the lesser mages that he once had the chance to speak to. A certain pink haired male seemed awfully familiar. If Lyon remembered correctly that was the dragon slayer that kept Gray from using Iced Shell at Galuna island as well as the boy that fought alongside him and the others when they took on the Oracion Seis.  
His mind drifted as he scanned the crowd, all of whom were now staring at the ice mage and his team, welcoming smiles on their faces. It was only once his gaze landed on a certain dark blue haired teen that he allowed a similar smile to creep onto his lips.  
There, standing before him was the sight that a part of him feared he would never have the chance to see again. Gray Fullbuster, in all his half naked glory.  
"Lyon?" A familiar, smooth voice asked as the raven raised an eyebrow at his rival, surprised to see him Scale was quite a length away from Fairy Tail. Gray had trouble believing that his supposed lifelong rival had journeyed such a way just to see him.  
Lyon gave a slight nod at Gray's words, his black eyes shining with something that the younger ice mage could not quite place. Could it possibly be…. Relief..?  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh? After all this time I see you haven't improved your manners in the slightest. Tch, tch, Gray."  
The elder male couldn't resist the urge to taunt his younger rival. Gray truly had not changed at all, despite the vast amount of time that had passed. He still possessed the same attitude, voice, body, and if the lack of upper body clothing was any hint his stripping habit had changed either. For a moment it truly felt as though those long 7 years never passed. It was a peaceful, yet brief serenity.  
"Your manners aren't much better!" The raven fumed, crossing his arms in annoyance. He had only just returned and already he found himself in a foul mood. "You never answered my question."  
The older creator magic wizard opened his mouth to respond but found himself cut off when instead the new guild master Macao replied, a tired smile on his weary face. Years of managing a rundown guild could do that to a fellow.  
"Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus helped us find you guys. If it wasn't for their help I'm afraid that we would never have known where to look."  
Gray nodded slightly before turning his gaze back to focus on his age long rival. "You helped us? I guess that means that we owe you, doesn't it?"  
"Think nothing of it." Lyon mused, placing his hands on his clothed hips as he continued, "I didn't do it for you, if that's what you are thinking.  
The dark blue haired male tched and looked away, his lips set in a grim line. Damn Lyon, just when the ice mage believed that his older rival actually cared about his wellbeing he had to go and crush it. He felt the irritation levels within him rising and he clenched his fists tighter, which only served to amuse the silver haired male further.  
"You always did get worked up so easily. It seems seven years did nothing to change that."  
"We were frozen for seven years in a state of immobility" Gray grumbled, his anger dissipating at the reminder, "it only felt like we were on the island for a few weeks during the S class trials."  
The cold emperor raised an eyebrow, prepared to ask for a further explanation as to how that occurred when suddenly he felt the pressure of what he could only assume to be an arm around his shoulders. Glancing to his side Lyon was slightly surprised to find a male with pink locks with his arms slung around both him and Sherry, a bright smile on his tan face. Relying on his somewhat foggy memory, the elder ice mage put the name Natsu to the boy who hardly seemed to understand the concept of personal space.  
"Enough talk!" The salamander whined as he forcefully pulled the two wizards with him as he stepped out of the doorway to the rundown guild, "Let's party!"  
Suddenly the large grin plastered on the fire mage's face disappeared; instead a look of complete and utter horror replaced it as his eyes widened. His arms swiftly flew from the shoulders of the still stunned Lyon and Sherry, coming to rest on his well-toned stomach.  
"I haven't eaten in 7 years!"  
A string of amused chuckles passed throughout the room, the prior conversation forgotten for the time being. Instead everyone happily returned to their own individual conversations and greetings. It really was amusing how different the guild's atmosphere was now that these wizards had returned.  
After the most powerful members of the guild disappeared those years ago the Fairy Tail guild began slowly succumbing to finical decay. They no longer were up to their necks in damage charges, seeing as the most destructive team had gone missing along with the others; however that also meant that the steady income of money from the entire S class mages and the strong regular mages ceased to exist.  
Lyon had visited Fairy Tail several times throughout the years to discuss shipping plans and areas of which to look and it had always pained him to see his crush's beloved guild fall apart at the seams.  
As the months went by with no signs of the major members returning, the large sum of new wizards began to disappear, many quit in order to find a better guild. This was a large blow to the remaining mage's, but they really could not blame them. Had they been in their shoes they may have upped and left as well, but they just couldn't bear such a thing. Fairy Tail had been their home for countless years. It was where they were raised, where they fought, where they laughed, where they cried, where they truly lived. Alas, it was but a shell of its former self, proving to be a place of nothing but despair and angst.  
Now, Now everything was incredibly different. Bright, meaningful laughs could be heard throughout the crowd, a sound Lyon never thought he would hear again in this run down building. The older maker magic wizard knew that Gray and his friends would never understand how much hope and relief their sudden return gave everyone all over Fiore.  
Cold black eyes softened as he watched the mages from Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and Lamia scale dance, music blaring at an earsplitting volume. He would never admit it, but for once he didn't mind the headache he was receiving from the noise. He was just content with gazing at the happy mages from afar.  
Lyon himself had never really favored partying, so he took to sitting at a table with a plate of cold food and a glass of ice water. Not that he was really hungry, no, the food was simply for show. It gave him an excuse to decline an offer to dance from a shy female.  
While the ice mage was cruel he certainly was not heartless and did not want to openly offend any wizard who mustered up the courage to approach him. He simply had no desire to dance with anyone, well, that is anyone besides the raven.  
Speaking of which, Lyon was amused yet also disgruntled to find the young male awkwardly scratching the back of his head while he spoke to two girls who stood before him, no doubt requesting his presence on the dance floor. It seemed as though both mages were quite popular with the ladies, not that it was really a surprise. After all, even Ur herself said that both he and Gray would grow up to be striking men. Not that he would admit it aloud, but his master always did have the annoying habit of being right.  
Several hours passed since his initial arrival and the poor cold emperor still seemed to lack the initiative to approach Gray and talk to him properly for the first time since he left. There were several matters that he wanted to discuss, the more important of them being what happened on the island and his sexuality. He would approach the latter with concern, of course. He certainly did not want to tell the boy of his attraction if he was straight. That would only prove to make their relationship more distanced and that was not something Lyon could deal with.  
He was pulled back to the party at the loud voice of the flame dragon slayer.  
"What's a matter, frostbreath? Afraid that I'll beat ya at dancing like I do when we fight?"  
"No way, flamebrain!" Gray chided, subconsciously removing his white button up shirt for what Lyon counted to be the 4th time that night. "I'll beat your pathetic ass like usual."  
A series of groans erupted from the individuals close enough to hear the rival's taunts, although he could detect the faintest sign of entertainment within them. It had been so long since fights filled Fairy Tail.  
A smirk brightened both their faces.  
"Next song that comes on will be the one we dance to, ice prick."  
"Bring it on, hot head."  
Within a moment both prideful grins disappeared, replaced with a horrified expression as the new song began; this one different from the others before it.  
"I-I meant the next song…!" Natsu stuttered, black eyes wide.  
"Not so fast, Natsu." A perky Lucy giggled, walking up with Erza to stand beside the two Fairy Tail rivals. "You both agreed to the next song and well, boys, this is the next song."  
"But this is a slow song!" The salamander objected, whipping his arm out to point at Gray who stood awkwardly beside him, "There is no way I am dancing with this snowflake! He's a guy!"  
"So you are against same sex dancing?" Lucy inquired a manipulative gleam in her eyes. It truly was terrifying how often Lucy could take on traits that were similar to Erza.  
"O-of course not.."  
"Then get to dancing" Erza ordered.  
"Juvia will dance with Gray-sama in Natsu-san's place!" Juvia offered happily, eagerly pushing the fire mage aside to take her place beside the blushing ice mage.  
"Sorry, Juvia, but they made a deal they have to honor." The scarlet haired female smiled, enjoying seeing her fellow teammates shifting in unease under her harsh gaze.  
Without allowing the boys any further time to bicker, Erza shoved Natsu onto the dance floor before doing the same to Gray, causing the maker magic mage to topple into the fire mage. The only thing that kept him from falling face down on the unforgiving ground was a pair of strong arms that snaked their way around his waist, pressing him against a strong chest in the process.  
"Damn flame…" The raven muttered, releasing the scarf that he had accidentally grabbed in his haste, ignoring the warmth pricking his skin at the dragon slayer's touch, "Look what you got us into…"  
Natsu rolled his eyes and removed his arms from around the cold waist once he was certain that the other had completely regained his balance.  
"You agreed to it too, snowman."  
The ice make wizard prepared to retort to the other's response, but the feeling of Erza's deadly gaze on her back convinced him otherwise. The dragon slayer, seeming to sense the watchful glare on his back as well, shivered and dropped his comments. Instead the two nearly lifelong rivals gave into their fate and began silently dancing with one another.  
Natsu felt heat begin to creep up his neck and he swiftly looked away, not wanting his partner to notice the slight pink dusting his cheeks. Why did the mere fact that he was dancing with the ice mage make him feel so flustered? It wasn't as though he had not been this close to the other prior. No, in fact he had been closer to the other during combat, however he scarcely ever felt embarrassed. If anything he felt triumph whenever he managed to pin the powerful mage.  
The hot feeling that began at his neck and crept up to his face remained and the fire mage simply passed it by as a product of the scarf wrapped securely around his neck. Yes, that had to be it.  
The dragon slayer took to shooting his dance partner glances ever so often as the pink haired male lead the dance slowly and in tune to the soft music. He was silently relieved to find that he was not the only one blushing at the strange contact and could also tell that the other wanted to mumble something, no doubt about the fact that he was forced to dance the female role.  
"You dance the lady part well, ice princess. Hey, the name fits you now." Natsu teased, smirking arrogantly at the glare his little comment received.  
"At least I can dance ashbrain. You've done nothing but step on my feet this whole time."  
"I know how to dance, ice freak!"  
"No you don't firebreath!"  
"Ungrateful snowcane!"  
"Idiotic flame!"  
Their argument was cut short when another wizard bumped into Natsu, causing him to stumble into Gray, their already close faces slamming together.  
The first thing the dark blue haired male realized upon the collision was that fine, pink hair was brushing against his cheek, although what truly alarmed him was the feeling of soft, warm lips against his own cold ones.

**There we are, another chapter. Also, for anyone wondering, yes, this is a Lyon X Gray fanfiction still. I just wanted to mess around a bit with the plotline a bit, that and Natsu X Gray is another of my favorite pairings. I've read several fanfictions with a love rivalry between Natsu, Gray and Lyon and in them Natsu usually is the one who gets Gray, so I decided to make one like that but with a different ending than the others.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and I know this is late, but I will respond to all the reviews I have received that I have not responded to quite yet. These are responses to the guest reviewers.**

**Guest: _  
_**_Omg, this is great! Please make more!_

**Thank you :D I am glad that you like it thus far. I'll be sure to maintain steady updates.**

**Sal:**

_Thank god you update! This story have so much potential and I'll be waiting for the next chapter._

_ps. I don't think Lyon is ooc, on the contrary he is very in character, his cold demeanor is very spot on._

**I'm glad you think so. I always try to keep the characters as in character as possible. I'll make sure to have more updates in the near future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter ^.^. Also, I just wanted to apologize to everyone who is also reading 'To thaw a frozen heart'. I wanted to focus on this story for the time being before working more on that one, seeing as it will be longer than this one.**

**As for this story, there will only be a few chapters left before this ends. Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing :D**

Another thing that surprised the ice mage was that seconds passed and neither party made even the slightest attempt to pull away. It was only upon feeling the arm on his waist that originally served to steady him tighten did he end the kiss, his face beat red.  
"W-what the hell was that for, squinty eyes?!"

Lyon, on the other hand had surpassed the initial shock that had overtaken his body at the sight of the salamander kissing the younger creator magic. Instead the cold emperor was now standing, fists clenched tightly as he went over how to kill the fire mage without anyone noticing. There was no way he was just going to allow that beast to take the younger mage!  
Ultimately, after a few moments of pondering how precisely to murder Natsu in cold blood, Lyon decided that such an event would only result in a very pissed off Fairy Tail and worse, Gray. Finally he deemed the best course of action to be to freeze the fire mage's lips off for touching the raven in such a manner. Especially now that that bastard was tightening his hold on the slightly taller male!  
With just a quick scan around the packed guild the elder ice mage could tell that he was not the only one that was shocked by the scene before them. Upon the initial crash the music ended; the low melody softening as the slow song finally ended, although everyone's attention was far from the sweet noise. Now everyone was starring, wide eyed and gaping at the fire and ice mage, silence settling throughout the room like the plague.  
At first outright shock clouded both mages faces as they slammed together, their lips clashing as well. Although within a moment Natsu managed to pull out from his slump, however he didn't make to end the kiss. In fact, he deepened it as the ice mage remained in a state of shock. Gray stood stiffly in front of his rival; his eyes slowly closing and a dazed look forming in his dark blue eyes. The mere sight naturally only fanned the embers of Lyon's growing irritation.  
Just as he stepped forward, about to summon his maker magic power he watched in slight relief as the ice mage finally pulled away, the blush burning his cheeks and bridge of his nose obvious amongst the pale skin.  
"What the hell was that for, squinty eyes?!" He rasped, his breath coming out in soft huffs as he regained the breath that the dragon slayer had greedily devoured. The raven's face proved to only grow a darker shade of red as he noticed that all eyes in the guild were set firmly on him and the fire mage.  
The obvious confusion and embarrassment crafted on Gray's face managed to diminish Lyon's anger slightly, although his fiery jealousy remained unchanged. That male managed to do the one thing that the cold emperor himself could not ground up the nerve to do!  
"N-nothing, damn snow! It was just an accident!" The pinkette stuttered, his face growing to rival the color of his hair as he forced a frown and glared at the other male, although the silver haired male could detect just the vaguest sign of disappointment etched on his tan face. Something told Lyon that a part of Natsu actually liked the surprise kiss.  
Natsu paused for a moment, his gaze leaving Gray's as the realization that all eyes were on him crept into his subconscious.  
"What the hell are you all looking at?!"  
At the sound of the pinkette's annoyed and flushed voice everyone shifted their views from the now floundering young wizards, seemingly returning to their previous conversations. Although, had the youths looked around they would have noticed subtle glances directed towards them, wondering what would happen next between the two. Many guessed a brawl would break out.  
Lyon's anger faded subtly at the notion that the rivals now refused to make direct eye contact, resulting in them resorting to childish bickering and name calling before they both sauntered off in different directions, the blushes still evident on their faces.  
While the immediate rage within Lyon did disappear the silverette's jealousy did not. Wanting to get back at Gray he turned his attention to the blue haired female who stared wide eyed after the retreating figure of the raven. Earlier she had attempted to dance with Gray, therefore she must be interested in him.  
Hmm… The cold emperor studied the rain women for several moments, quarreling internally about what he was about to do. It definitely was petty to attempt to make his crush jealous by hitting on a female, but there was always something about the other ice mage that got him so damn irritated that he couldn't help but act childish. That was just one of the many things that he grew to adore about the younger male.  
With just a glance towards Gray to ensure he was within sight of him and the girl named Juvia, Lyon stepped towards her and forced a smile as he took the petite hands into his own cold ones.  
"Tell me… Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
The water mage's reaction could only be described as classic.  
"W-what?!" She whined, her face heating up significantly as she gently pulled away from the white haired male. "W-well, o-of course I do…" She looked down and tapped her index fingers together as she lowered her voice, "It was love at first sight when I met Gray-sama."  
So his hunch was correct. This mage did seem to have a large crush on the dark blue haired male. From the corner of his eyes the elder ice wizard could make out the slightest flicker of what looked to be jealousy in his rival's eyes, although the feeble emotion disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving Lyon to wonder whether it was ever really there in the first place.  
Compelled by the other's meager reaction, Lyon decided to push further.  
"Oh, Gray? Please, A beautiful lady like you deserves a real man." He smirked, kissing the back of her soft hands. He better get a reaction out of this…  
"Gray-sama is a real man! Gray-sama is Juvia's prince charming!"  
Ah, such a naïve girl. He almost felt bad for playing her like this, but he saw no other way to get back at Gray.  
"Just because you live in Fairy Tail doesn't mean your prince charming has to live here."  
From the corner of his black eyes the ice mage could just barely make out the back of the maker magic wizard as he left the guild.  
"J-Juvia has to go now!"  
Without another word Lyon watched as the blue haired wizard blushed even darker and made a bee line for the back of the room, no doubt to mutter incoherently to herself.  
Pushing that matter aside, he pulled out from his love struck façade and waited a few moments before following his fellow ice mage out of the guild, fully intent on talking to Gray for the first time in 7 years.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyon resisted the urge to groan as he scanned the nearby area. The streets were barren and the full moon was the only company he had currently. Damn, he should have paid better attention to where the raven went. At the moment he was wandering aimlessly down a side road of the town, clueless as to where Gray was. He had seen the younger ice mage turn this corner, however as soon as he managed to do the same the boy was out of sight.  
"Where the hell did you go..." He murmured to himself, running a hand through his silver hair as he stopped in his tracks. Honestly, this was hopeless. The raven could have gone anywhere.  
Perfect, he had already blown his chance.  
Finally letting out a frustrated grunt, the elder ice mage turned to return to the guild when a familiar head of dark blue hair caught his attention.  
Turning his head to the side, the cold emperor just managed to see the stripper's back as he entered an area that was all too familiar to the silverette; painfully familiar. However, after just a moment of hesitation he followed his fellow mage.  
As he passed by a familiar set of gates he felt his heart clench painfully, but he pushed himself onward. It didn't matter anymore; those feelings shouldn't even be present now. Gray Fullbuster was alive, healthy and back. With that thought in mind he entered the graveyard.  
GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL  
Gray glared at the statue in front of him; a sense of unease slowly flooding him. So the rumors were true after all, were they? Of course... They just had to be...  
He bent down and knelled before the rock that was transparent and radiated cold, the ice block that just so happened to harvest his name. There it read, 'Gray Fullbuster; beloved member and friend of Fairy Tail, Ice mage and pupil of Ur Milkovich. Died in the line of work and will be dearly missed by all. RIP.'  
A shiver ran up his spine at the words. Here he sat, staring at the very marker that he was never supposed to see. The very stone that was meant to be viewed by others after he met his end. It was supposed to serve as a beautiful memory, although now it proved to only be an ugly lie.  
All of the graves lining this area of the graveyard were lies, actually. None of these individuals were actually dead. No, they were very much still alive. That was something that the ice mage had to continuously remind himself as he read each and every gravestone, however his heart really hurt when he read the ones marking where Lucy, Erza and Natsu supposedly were. For a few moments a part of him actually believed the damned statues. It sickened him.  
Cobalt eyes closed as the raven took a deep breath and dug his fingers into the dirt beneath him. Damn it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all. But he was curious. He had been told earlier in the day that gravestones were erected for each and every 'lost' member of Fairy Tail, which honestly surprised the raven. They really must have believed them to be dead, not that he could really blame them. Seven years is a very long time.  
However, it was not just the feeling that all these markers were an omen for the future that put him on edge and hurt him, but also that being in a graveyard managed to pick at his past; bringing up memories that he tried desperately to keep at bay. These graves... The last time he had been surrounded by the graves of his loved ones was back in his home town with Ur and Lyon. When he had been grieving the loss of everyone he had ever known; when he felt as though there was nothing left in his life to live for... Back when darkness corrupted his very soul…  
"Well, I never thought I would have found you here."  
That voice... Of course he of all people just had to come…  
"I can say the same to you. What are you doing here, Lyon?"  
"I was about to ask you that as well, Gray." The silverette walked closer to the mage, crossing his arms as he studied the raven's current position. He was on his knees with his hands and fingers digging in the dirt around him; his dark blue hair shielding his eyes as he didn't even turn around to see his childhood rival. Something was definitely bothering him. "I was looking for you."  
"For me?" Gray pulled himself back up into a standing position, not wanting his fellow pupil to see him so vulnerable. "I figured you would be with Juvia."  
Lyon shrugged slightly, his gaze never leaving Gray.  
"She's a lovely girl, but really not my type. Anyway, I needed to talk to you about something important."  
The younger ice mage snickered softly, his raven bangs still hiding the majority of his face from the other's view.  
"Oh? What would that be?" He hesitated for a moment before gritting his teeth, "I swear, Lyon, if you plan on teasing me for accidentally kissing Natsu I will kick your ass." Honestly, the last thing he needed at the moment was to add humiliation to the emotions surging within him.  
Letting out a chuckle, Lyon shook his head. "No. Quite the opposite, actually."  
"I don't have time for games, Lyon. Just get to the point." Gray muttered under his breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. It had been a long day and he just wanted to return to his house, that is, if it was even still his.  
"You're certainly in a great mood."  
The raven snickered.  
Lyon stepped closer to his fellow pupil and gently put his hand on his shoulder before turning him slightly, just enough to be able to finally see his face.  
"What's wrong, Gray?"  
"N-nothing. I'm fine."  
The dark blue haired male tore his shoulder from the other's grasp, turning back so his bangs were hiding his emotions. Beneath the moon's light, a single tear could just vaguely be seen cascading down his pale cheek.  
"Don't lie to me, Gray. I know damn well that you are never okay when you let your mind wander, especially when in a graveyard.  
"Leave me alone, Lyon. I just want to be alone."  
"I'm not leaving."  
"Damn it, don't be such a stubborn ass. Just leave."  
The younger ice mage grit his head and focused his gaze on the ground. The last person he wanted to see him in such a state was his senpai. Very few had ever seen him like this and that was how he wanted it to stay.  
"Gray…" Lyon's voice was soft, yet stern. For a moment he was reminded of Ur.  
"It's… It's just weird to see your own tombstone, you know? Mine along with all my friends…"  
Everything suddenly made sense.  
"It reminds you of your town… Doesn't it…?"  
The Fairy Tail mage nodded. Truly, sometimes Lyon knew him too well.  
The silver haired male studied his rival's back for several moments before he stepped closer and pulled the other into a gentle hug, just like Ur used to do whenever Gray allowed his thoughts to wonder to his past. He had a bad habit of thinking too hard and stepping into grounds best left untouched. As always when they were younger, Lyon was there to guide him back.  
"L-lyon…?"  
"Shh, just hush up and accept the hug,brat."  
Gray couldn't help but smile slightly at the other's words. Yes, that was Lyon for you.  
For once he did what he was told and enjoyed the fellow ice mage's familiar coolness. It had been a very long time since he had hugged the Lamia scale mage, although he knew that it felt like much longer for Lyon.  
They stayed like that for several moments before Gray finally pulled away, much to the taller male's silent disappointment.  
"You made it, didn't you?"  
Lyon gave him a curious look.  
"Huh?"  
"The gravestone. You made it, didn't you?"  
The two males turned to the snowflake shaped tomb that sat before them, both silently disgusted by the mere purpose that it served.  
"I did. I knew there was nothing you would have liked more than to have ice to mark your legacy."  
"Not bad… It's very pretty…" Catching himself, he quickly added, "that is, for an amateur like you." He didn't mean the last part.  
The older male rolled his eyes and accepted the compliment, ignoring the last part. He knew quite well that that added statement was just Gray being stupid about his compliment. He really was still a bastard child.  
"Be grateful, streaker, I didn't have to do that for you."  
"I know…. I want you to make it for me again, when I really do die."  
"Absolutely not."  
"What?" The raven asked, turning to look at his comrade, his face now devoid of tears; instead he looked confused before demanding, "Why the hell not?"  
"Because the moment you die will be the moment I do as well."  
"W-what…?"  
The silverette took a deep breath before turning to look at the boy, his face blank.  
"Don't talk like that, Gray. You just got back, so don't already talk about leaving."  
The younger male frowned slightly.  
"Why do you care so much anyway?"  
"Why shouldn't I care?"  
"Tch, you're an ass."  
Lyon sighed softly, his patience wearing thin. He had to just tell the other how he felt before he lost this moment.  
"Tell me, Gray, why do you think I helped search for you all these years?"  
"Eh? I guess so that you could tease me about it nonstop when you found me…"  
A part of the boy hoped that his guess wasn't true. Several months ago, or rather several years ago apparently, he had realized that his feelings for his senpai stemmed deeper than he had originally believed; feelings that did not qualify as friendship or siblings. It was something much deeper.  
"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"  
"What? Do you want to start something?!"  
"Oh, calm down. Really, you are so childish."  
He received a glare in response, so he settled with continuing,  
"The reason I searched for you so persistently was because… I can't stand to lose another one that I love."  
"W-what?" That was the only coherent word the Fairy Tail male could utter.  
"Are you deaf?" Lyon mused, leaning closer to the raven, their faces now only centimeters apart. "I said that I loved your stubborn ass."  
Gray rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the mood, bastard."  
"You seem to be taking this well."  
"Well… Maybe that's because I might feel that too… Maybe."  
A small smile graced the silverette's lips. "I'll take it."  
Wasting not a moment longer, the Lamia scale mage leaned forward and claimed the raven's lips with his own. A salty flavor entered his mouth, no doubt a byproduct from the few tears shed earlier from the shorter boy. Tasting that only encouraged the silver haired male to deepen the kiss, his arms tightening around Gray. He wanted to take all that sadness that filled him and replace it with love and, ironically enough for an ice wizard, warmth.  
Finally breaking apart after several moments, the two watched one another with only the sounds of crickets and panting filling the air.  
"I love you too…"  
Lyon smiled at the other's words and gently wiped a past tear streak from Gray's pale face.  
"You know, I really missed you. " The taller of the two admitted, running a hand through dark blue hair.  
"I know… I'm… sorry…?"  
"You better be. But, enough of that, let's go to your house."  
Gray snickered and shook his head. "Don't bother, it's been 7 years, there's no way it's still mine."  
"As usual, you're wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
Lyon released the shorter boy before taking his cold hand into his own. "As an S class mage, I've found myself with some left over money, so I decided to keep up with your rent. Your house is just as you left it."  
The younger ice mage smiled slightly at the other and gently squeezed his hand.  
"You paid my rent for 7 years? And since when are you an S class mage?"  
The albino returned a small smile and began walking with Gray to his house.  
"I'll explain everything to you soon enough. For now just hush and be a cute little boyfriend."  
"I'm not cute." The dark blue haired boy grumbled, "And when the hell did I agree to be your boyfriend?"  
"I always get what I want, Gray, and I want you. Besides, it's the least you can do to repay me for what I've done."  
The shorter mage snickered, but didn't push it any further. After all, there was nothing he wanted more than to be with his childhood rival. For once he actually didn't mind the other boy's pushy nature.  
"Whatever, damn albino."  
"Albino?" The cold emperor smiled, "Your insults aren't what they used to be, Gray."  
"Shut up…."  
Pulling the other ice mage closer, the S class wizard smiled to himself. He had finally gotten what he had been craving for 7 years. He had his love in his arms, safe and sound.  
The road before them was certain to be full of twists and turns, but he knew that nothing could ever get in their way. Ice itself is flimsy, after all. Alone with just the slightest amount of pressure it can shatter into a million pieces, but once supported by others of its kind it can stay true to whatever comes its way, regardless of strength or size.  
That and it can be just too stubborn for its own damn good.

**There we are ^.^ This officially marks the end for this little story. I find this chapter to be alright, not the best, but I wanted to get it out XD. Sorry if they are a bit OOC, but I find it difficult to display love scenes between two stubborn individuals. Ah well, anyway, thank you everyone for reading and I do plan on writing another Lyon X Gray story in the future, so be sure to check it out in the future. Please review~**


End file.
